I wouldn't Mind
by NunyaNo
Summary: Ever since his dance with David, Anthony had become touchy feeling, all the while David tended to bring up the fact while dancing Ian did agree to date him. A first he had thought it had just been their way of teasing him, but little by little Ian noticed that they were getting bolder in their efforts. (Ianthonycorn ?) FINISHED.


**A/N-**_ Please practice safe sex. (Re-posted because I thought it would be better as a oneshot)_

**_Disclaimer- I don't own, which is for the best for humanity._**

* * *

It was stupid and illogical. And Ian had no fucking idea how it happened.

He had been asked to film a 'Backseat gaming' with Lasercorn since Sohinki hadn't been feeling the best for the last couple of days, and hey, if Anthony could make his own 'Backseat gaming' with the crew he could too.

He was actually a little more then happy to, since he never got to learn much about his new partners.

Ian started to notice some hostility as he started blabbering on about which games to play. Anthony's arm had wrapped around his shoulder while Davids hand kept lightly brushing up against him.

And Ian suddenly felt like he was in a game of tug-a-war. It only made him start speaking faster and start flaying his arms in false bravo.

He wasn't stupid as he acted. He knew what was going on, and it made him very nervous. Ever since his dance with David, Anthony had become touchy feeling, all the while David tended to bring up the fact while dancing Ian did agree to date him.

A first he had thought it had just been their way of teasing him, since it was something Anthony always seemed to.

But little by little Ian noticed that they were getting bolder in their efforts.

Normally after an hour of Ian playing clueless they would give up and call it a tie... But today that wasn't happening. Apparently Anthony felt more then slightly threatened when Ian enthusiastically agreed to go to Davids house.

And Ian wished at that moment to just punch them both.

Instead he smiled brighter and started explaining in detail why he hated platforms, all the while shrugging of Anthony's arm. And he almost praised the lord when the rest of the crew showed up.

And he tried really hard to act as innocent as he could as he slipped into the seat in between Josh and Matt, which he knew was for Mari.

And he almost screamed in frustration as he watched as both Anthony and David take the seats in the back, and the hair on of the back of his neck stood up as Anthony casually draped himself between Josh's and his chair, a second later, he could feel Davids breath against the back of his neck.

His face blushed bright red as subtle as he could, moved forward in his seat acting interested as Mari and Josh played a VS. He was cheering, he wasn't sure who he was voting for, just making noise.

And he almost sighed when it was his turn, because thankfully

Anthony and David backed off, long enough for him to lose his round.

And Ian was even more happy when they changed seats.

So Ian sat back and relaxed. He needed to do something soon. It was getting harder and harder to play ignorant. And frankly, both men had their own pros and cons.

The biggest con about Anthony, truthfully, was the fact that they had been friends for years now, and if things didn't work out... Ian would lose his best friend.

The biggest pro... Would probably have to be the fact that Ian knew exactly what he would be getting. Since they had indeed been friends for so long, and they at one point lived together.

For David, the con, his height. Ian wasn't going to lie, he tended to be attracted to taller men, but the fact that David could lift him up, was a plus.

The biggest pro, he didn't shy away. He was blunt, and honest.

But here's the thing, how to chose just one? If he didn't chose Anthony, he might as well say goodbye to his best friend...

Then a sly smile made its way to his face. And he had to swallow down his amused laugh.

So at the end of GameBang, he put a smile on his face as he watched Anthony glare at a smug David. "Hey, why don't you come with us?" And watched as a slow smile pulled at Anthony's lips "It would be nice to get to know everyone else better. If that's OK with you?"

Ian shot a look at David, who quickly forced a smile to his face and nodded. And Ian once again started blabbering again as they all three squeezed into David's car. Ian opting to sit in the back and watch David's and Anthony's awkward exchange.

Yet again, it was stupid and illogical but Ian had a plan, so he made slight conversation, and maybe once of twice brushed his hand lightly against the back of Davids neck. And he might have once of twice let a light puff of a laugh brush up against Anthony in turn.

It was a funny thing to watch. They wanted to be nowhere near each other, and it could tell. Anthony was leaning heavily against his door as he refused to look anywhere but out the window.

And David just looked tense as he drove. And after awhile conversation died out and soft rock music filled the car instead.

In truth Ian had no idea what game he was playing, all he do was focus on was David's voice as his breathe slightly ghosted over his ear. He knew what David was trying to do, and it was working, so he called "Switch!" and made David trade places with him.

After a few minutes of giving David random orders he smiled as he leaned in close as David had been, but locked his eyes with Anthony who was across the room "Get on your hands and knees and suck my cock."

The reaction was instant, the game was forgotten as the mouse dropped from David slack fingers, and Anthony's eyes went huge.

After a short second he locked eyes with Davids own wide eyes. Ian kept his face calm as he push his chair back and spread his legs. That seemed to be the invitation David was looking for, as he gracefully fell from his chair and keeled before Ian.

And as David's lips wrapped around his hardening cock, Ian once again found Anthony's eyes. Only for them to close briefly as a moan was pulled from his lips, in turn, Ian slightly tugged on David's hair.

"Jeez..." and his eyes stayed closed for a second more as David moaned around his cock.

Before once again Ian's eyes were locked onto Anthony, however Anthony's eyes didn't met his, instead Anthony's eyes were focused on Ian's cock disappearing between Davids lips. And Ian licked his lips as he watched Anthony's eyes fill with envy and lust.

"Touch yourself..." His voice was gruff and strained as it echoed around the small room.

A moan then left Anthony's mouth at the command, and Ian had to stop Davids movements as he watched his best friend slowly unbutton and unzip his pants before pulling out his cock and jacking off.

They locked eyes again, as Ian tugged on David's hair once again. And Ian watched as Anthony masturbated to the same speed of Davids mouth. Ian grabbed the mans hair harder as he urged the man faster, only loosening his grip when said man listened.

And Ian found himself breaking eye contact with Anthony to watch David instead. And another moan broke past his lips as Davids eyes were locked on to his. But he couldn't hold the gaze as his body seemed to tense, only to relax again as David pulled his mouth away, slightly coughing.

Ian watched slightly guilty as he ran shaking hands through Davids already messy hair. Said man panted for a few seconds before once again lowering his head and wrapping his lips tightly around Ian's painfully hard erection.

And Ian's head fell back against the chair as he was brought back to the brink of orgasm, he slightly tugged Davids hair in warning but all said man did was relax his throat and take Ian's cock deeper in his mouth.

Ian's eyes scurried about the room before once again locking on to Anthony, however this time, Anthony's quickly moving hand. And that's what sent him off, his body tensed, his back arched and he came.

"Oh God..." was a faint whisper, as Anthony came only seconds after.

Ian was panting heavily, as he loosened his grip in Davids hair, but David kept sucking, not as vigorously, but he kept sucking till he swallowed the last of Ian's seed.

Only when he had the last drop did David let his softening member fall from his lips.

And as Ian took in David's red face, swollen lips, and messed up hair... He dropped down on the floor next to said man and pulled the panting mans mouth to his own, not caring that he could taste himself on the mans lips.

-  
A.N- OK, so I'm a little annoyed at the first chapter, apparently the word 'eyes' seems to mostly just disappear, so I will probably have to edit it, and redo it.

-

Ian's own lips were slightly swollen as they pulled away. And as they both caught their breath, Ian tried thinking of a way that he could have both David and Anthony together.

David was still aroused, but at the moment all Ian could think about was they he hadn't even gotten anywhere near Anthony yet.

"Bed?" David questioned. And Ian was a little surprised that instead of David going after Ian again, he nudged Ian twords Anthony. And Ian was a little surprised and thankful that they seemed to understand that they either both get him, or no one does.

But Ian couldn't help but feel a little weird as he made his way to Anthony.

Ian slowly dragged his teeth painfully over Anthony's lower lip before dragging his tongue over the bruised flesh. He had waited too long to do this.

Painfully long. And he was going to let Anthony feel how painful his need had gotten.

He released the mans lower lip only to engage him in a kiss. And let his teeth clash against Anthony's as they both fought for dominance. Both painfully aware of David's eyes watching them.

And Ian was forced to surrender as he felt David's hands on his back. And soon his shirt was gone. And Ian's attention was split between Anthony's mouth and David's hand ghosting over his ass.

And Ian was a little surprised as his mouth was torn from Anthony's as said man pushed his head down. "Let me... Please"

And Ian bit Anthony's neck when he realized the deeper meaning to Anthony's words. And he couldn't help as his body slightly tensed.

"Sure" David's voice answered back unsteadily "Just let me prep him for you..." and Ian was kinda happy that his face was hidden in Anthony's shirt as his face blushed a bright red in embarrassment.

Ian's kisses were slightly hesitant as his mind was completely focused on the man behind him.

And when his pants were pulled down to around his knees he couldn't help but break the kiss and once again hide his face in Anthony's chest.

"Distract him"

And Anthony's own voice huffed back "I'm trying" before hands were tugging at his hair and once again teeth we're clashing.

And Ian was forced to lay on top of of his best friend as his pants and boxers were pulled completely from his body.

And he was somewhat ashamed as he flinched when David's hands lightly ghosted over his thighs and up to his back.

Only slightly relaxing when Anthony's hands joined in roaming his body.

The position made him feel weak and venerable, while David behind and Anthony below him made Ian want nothing more then to be dominated completely. And it was a weird feeling, especially since he got himself into the mess because he thought he could control the situation.

Which was proving wrong.

Ian made a half noise as David's hands went around his hips and pulled him back into his kneeling position over Anthony.

And Ian whined low in his throat as he felt more venerable as he was spread open for the world to see.

His hands pinned down on either side of Anthony as he tried swatting at David's persistent hands. And Ian slightly huffed an annoyance when he realized both David and Anthony had no idea what foreplay even was.

So he pushed himself away from Anthony's chest and with slight annoyance grabbed David's still roaming hands and yanked David down beside Anthony.

Both men looked startled and Ian stared down at them. "Don't you dare think that either of you are in control, because believe me I can just as quickly change my mind. You will do things my way, understand?" and Ian knew he wasn't all that intimating while naked straddling his best friends erection, but he got his point across.

Both men slowly mumbled out a "yes" which Anthony deciding to be a smartass added "ma'am" so Ian thrust his hips up against Anthony in turn, happy when a small moan filled the room.

Looking at Anthony "You want to fuck me, got it, and you" looking at David "want to prepare me, fine. But don't treat me like a common whore, I've never done this before so you both can just chill the fuck out and stop rushing me."

They both guilty looked away. Ian stared at them both for a little bit longer before proceeding to try and get them just as equally naked as he was.

Even still they Both stayed tense next to each other. And Ian realized that they both were still uncomfortable around each other. And Ian almost called it quits at that. But before he could form the words, his power hungry mind formed "Anthony, why don't you help David relieve some of the pressure he's feeling" and an awkward silence took over as they all three took in his meaning.

But Ian held still as he watched a blush form on Anthony's face, while a look of panic formed on David's.

Slowly, hesitantly, they both turned to each other. More so on David's part, since Ian was still straddling Anthony. And he watched as they stared at each other, before sighing and grabbing Anthony's hand in his and placing both their hands firmly on David's painfully erect member.

And he ignored as they both flinched. Instead he leaned in close to Davids ear, while grounding his hips once again into Anthony's own.

And he was pleased by the reaction. Even more so when he decided to press his lips up against David's neck and his racing pulse.

It took awhile before both men relaxed into the rhythm, Anthony's hand taking control as he touched David, while David himself grabbed the back of Ian's head and once again pulled Ian into a kiss making Ian's hand fall limply away from Anthony's.

But even as Ian himself was distracted by everything he still shook his head when he once again felt one of Davids hands on his ass "No," he whispered into the kiss "I want to be able to see what you're doing."

And it seemed the the other two people in the room agreed with that since twin moans filled his ears.

Soon David was leaving the bed to get lube, which Ian moved into the empty spot.

And soon enough, Anthony was pressed into his side while David crawled in between his legs, and his eyes lowered as David's tongue once again met with his erection.

And his eyes closed, and his back slightly arched as David lowered his mouth once again fully around Ian's need.

And another moan almost left his mouth as he watched David hold out a hand, only to have Anthony pour some lube into it. It was a mindless task but it still aroused him.

And Ian let his mind focus on David's talented mouth as he felt a greased up hand slightly part his legs.

And Ian didn't even tense as David pressed a finger into him, thought he looked away as he felt his body willing suck David's finger deep into his body.

So Ian used the time to look at Anthony, and their eyes locked, but soon his eyes were lowering to Anthony's busy hand. And another moan escaped his mouth as he watched Anthony lube up his erection. But all too soon, David's mouth and hands were demanding his attention. And soon as he locked eyes with David, another finger was pressing into him.

And Ian felt his body shiver as once again his body engulfed the finger, and once again, David found a rhythm that had Ian's head spinning in pleasure.

However willing his body had been for the first two digits, his body was less willing to accept a third. And Ian let David know that by slightly pushing David's face away from him.

And Ian once again watched as David removed himself completely from Ian's erection. And he was a little more then surprised as he felt David's fingers hook inside him and lift his hips up, only to have them placed on David's lap.

"Lube?" and Ian buried his face into Anthony's chest as said man poured more lube onto the place where Ian and David were connected.

But luckily David didn't try and rush a third finger again instead focusing on kissing the underside of Ian's legs and thighs. And Ian found himself slightly draping his legs awkwardly over said mans shoulders. Painfully aware of David's own erection pressed into his left ass cheek.

But he didn't say anything as he once again hid his face in embarrassment.

He didn't question as David's fingers were once again rubbing circles in his body. And a loud gasp left his mouth as his hips jerked up at the sudden pleasure.

And he opened his mouth to question what happened, but another moan tore from his mouth as David's fingers once again pressed deeper into him.

And he couldn't help but bury his face once again into Anthony's side, then only to once again turn his face in the other direction.

And he was grabbing at David, while Anthony own hands were grabbing his face.

"Look at me." and he shook his head as once again tried to bury his face into Anthony's side, but said man wasn't having it "Look at me." he repeated.

And he felt his eyes barely open to look at the men in font of him, and it took awhile to realize Anthony's eyes were lust filled, while David looked extremely pleased with himself.

David's hand was still in him, instead of hitting that place inside Ian, he was lazily tracing around the area, Anthony's own firmly holding Ian's face, while Ian's own were firmly gripping David's bicep.

And he fought the urge to thrust his hips, instead let a whine leave his mouth. And that seemed to be what David was looking for, as Ian once again felt a third finger prob him, then his hips did thrust.

And as the finger entered him, his eyes once again closed as he tried to yet again bury his face, only to have Anthony's hand Tighten on his jaw before lips were firmly placed on his.

But he couldn't focus on them as David's fingers were once again pressing deeply in him. And wonton noises were leaving his mouth only to be engulfed by Anthony's own hungry mouth.

And the feeling was so amazing that he quickly felt his orgasm approaching, and the feeling surprised him.

And he tried to express that in his kissing, but it only made Anthony's lips hungrier.

With the little control he still had, he grabbed onto David's hand and stilled it, but even still his body was already chasing release.

It was only when David completely removed himself from Ian's body, that his body was able to relax.

He felt David completely leave the bed, while Anthony climbed in between Ian's still spread legs, not once breaking the kiss.

And it was when he heard the condom opening, that his own orgasm seemed to be chased to the back of his mind, and fear seemed to fill him.

"Doggy style is supposed to be the best starter position" David's voice filled the room, only then did Anthony's lips part from Ian's own. And he couldn't help but give them both a wide look.

And Ian ignored Anthony as he tried to nudge him to get on all fours. He couldn't understand how he could go from brink of orgasm to shy within a few seconds.

Anthony once again nudged him "I don't want to hurt you... And this position as embarrassing as it may be, will help with well..." and Ian could almost hear the unspoken "keeping you wide open" in Anthony's voice.

And his heart pounded loudly in his chest as he slowly listened, face turning bright red as he was once again spread wide for the world to see.

But then David was in front of him, with freshly washed hands, which were slowly helping Ian lower into the correct position.

And he blushed again as he could hear Anthony slid the condom on, and then spear more lube on it.

And he buried his head in the blankets as he felt Anthonys slick hands spread him, and his whole body shivered as he felt the mans thumb press into him, then a second time.

And Ian whole body was shaking and shivering in a mix of nerves and pleasure.

"Relax" was the only warning before he felt Anthony's need slightly nudge against him. And he flinched as Anthony did it again, by the forth time, he was used it, and was able to finally relax his body.

But he still flinched as Anthony started to actually press into him. And he noticed the difference in size instantly. Anthony was a lot thicker then David's fingers. And Ian tried to focus on David's hands that were in his hair, and it helped only slightly.

And with another nudge he felt the bulbous head finally push pass tight ring of muscles, and everything after that was slightly easier, but it slightly concerned him about how full he was feeling.

Even with how awkward it was feeling, he knew what type of pleasure to expect, but at about halfway in, that full feeling started to become slightly painful, and he tensed his jaw and kept his face firmly in the bed as the feeling only got worse with the more Anthony pressed Into him.

But even still, a pained whine left his throat, only stopping when Anthony slightly retaliated, instead slowly started to rock his hips back and forth.

And at that moment, Ian was glad that Anthony had so much control over what he was doing. And after a few minutes, the pain went away and was replaced with again a full feeling, so Ian slowly backed his own hips up, till it once again started feeling awkward.

And once again twin moans filled his ears. "Fuck yourself on him..." David's voice filled his ears. And with those words Anthony's own hips froze in place. And hands that were helping to keep steady, we're now slightly tugging at Ian's own hips.

And at this point Ian was already too into it to feel embarrassed, slowly he started rocking his hips, occasionally circling his hips as he tied to find that one spot that drove him crazy.

And when he found it the reaction was instantly, his hips bucked, and with one motion, Anthony was buried as deeply as he possibly could be.

And Ian's jaw clinched as pain once again filled him, but soon disappeared as once again Anthony pulled back.

And yet again Ian's own hips jerked back as Anthony once again found his spot. But this time a loud moan left his mouth.

And like that the awkwardness left. Anthony would pull out slowly, teasingly, only for Ian own hips to slam back and once again fully engulf the elder man.

Ian's eyes were firmly held shut, and his hands tightly grasped at David's thighs, he knew he probably should have been giving the man some attention, but he couldn't focus as the world seemed to slipping out from under his fingertips.

And it didn't take too long before he was once again chasing his orgasm, and like that, obscenities were leaving his mouth as his hot breath ghosted over Davids erection.

But before he was able to achieve it, Anthony's hand was painfully gripping his erection, and he bucked harder at that. And even as he felt pleasure rushed through his whole body, he realized that he was still painfully hard, and yet somehow didn't actually orgasm. He wanted to question it, but Anthony's own hips were bucking and were quickly spasming as he achieved his own orgasm with Ian's still clinching body.

After a few moments he felt Anthony's erection pulse inside him, then a warmth, that had him questioning if the condom broke.

And like that, Anthony's body started relaxing, but even still, he didn't pull out till he was completely soft, and Ian was thankful for that.

But even still, said mans hand was still firmly wrapped around Ian's own aching erection.

"What are you waiting for?" Anthony's voice panted "put on a condom" and with that, Ian felt David twitch against his cheek.

And with that Ian felt a little guilty realizing that David actually hadn't orgasmed yet. So as a apology, he sat up, and before David could move, he moved so he was straddling said man, and he buried his face in said mans neck as lust once again filled him.

And like that, Anthony's hand was replaced with David's own, and Ian's own hands were clumsily rolling the condom over Davids own need.

Ian's hips were once again raised, before he slowly sunk himself down on said man. And like before, he instantly noticed the difference, the position definitely more constricting.

And a moan left his mouth as his body adjusted to once again being penetrated. And even though he has been filled not even a minute ago, the feeling way completely knew and different and it took his body a few moments to adjust.

Slowly he draped one hand over Davids shoulder while his other found its way to Davids hair.

And soon after his hips were rising and falling into The other man.

And he couldn't help but swirl his hips occasionally in soft circles, making sure to only tease himself, for he knew he had to keep going till David achieved his own orgasm.

To keep himself distracted he focused on David's neck and leaving a hickey.

And David's own hand was griped tightly around Ian's back, keeping his chest firmly pressed into Davids own.

And he kept up the teasing pace till David started urging him faster, and started to buck his hips up every time Ian lowered his own.

And Ian was glad when his erection was released, and to show his thanks, he tensed his body as tightly as he could. Then even tighter as he once again started hitting the pleasure point in his body. And after that, he was gone.

Everything seemed to fade as he finally caught his release and pleas were shamelessly leaving his lips and his seed spilled without any help of a hand.

And when he finally came out of his bliss, he realized that David was still quickly thrusting into his body, so Ian pulled him into a kiss as he once again started rolling his hips.

And with a soft "Fuck..." David's body tensed, and once again Ian could feel the warmth of the release as it filled the condom.

His body felt sore and tired, so he let his sweat soaked forehead lightly drop onto David's shoulders as he focused on catching his breath.

And content sighs let his mouth, as the after shocks still rocked within his body.

David lightly chucked, as he placed light kisses on anything he could.

And Ian whined as he felt Anthony's hands start tugging at his hips. Ian gave David a slight hug before removing his body, and lowing himself on the bed instead and instantly curled into a ball as his back slight protested.

Like that, Anthony laid behind him, and draped lazy arms over hips, while David laid in front of him, face to face with noses slightly touching.

And Ian felt completely relaxed and sated as he spoke "I can't wait till I get to fuck the both of you." And he fell asleep as he felt both his partner tense In response.

* * *

**A/N- **_Any good? Then write me a review and give me confidence to keep writing stuff like this!_


End file.
